Is This True Love?
by Aileanor
Summary: Continues from the end of AKT. What happens next in the lives of the group? And does the path of true love ever run smooth?
1. The beginning?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own William, Geoff, Wat, Roland, Kate, Jocelyn, Christiana, Adhemar, The Black Prince (Edward), Adhemar's herald, William's father or the storyline of A Knight's Tale. This story is completely out of my own head, any similarities are accidental, and I apologise. Please don't sue, I'm extremely poor, and trying to save up for Uni. I do own any other characters that I choose to create, and this story is mine. Enjoy!!

Will stared at the woman sleeping beside the fire. _Jocelyn_. The woman he had been chasing for months. But now he started to feel a change within himself. Where was the passion, the fire? Within just a few weeks he had wearied of her company, and increasingly sought solace with his friends. She had become demanding, complaining of the conditions they found themselves in upon the road. Where now was her willingness to "sleep with the pigs" if she could be by his side?

He sighed, and shifted his position, so that his view now encompassed his friends. A smile stole over his face as he thought of their loyalty to him, their dedication. Even though he had been knighted, by no less a person than the Black Prince himself, they were not resentful. Jousting had always been William's dream, they were happy to serve him, look after his interests. And he made sure they were well compensated for the trials of the joust circuit, even Kate, the feisty blacksmith. Now there was a truly courageous woman. Despite what must have been devastating, the death of her husband, she had carried on, and made a living for herself. And not a mean living either. Now she forged the special armour that had been so successful for William. William wondered what her fate would have been if she had not joined their merry band. He was glad she had, she made him laugh, and inspired him with her courage and cheerful determination. Now she would make an excellent partner in life...... William was shocked. Where had that thought come from? It was Jocelyn he loved, not Kate. These last dew days, however, he had begun to doubt whether he really did love Jocelyn, or whether it had in fact just been an infatuation. He decided to talk to the very best of his friends, Roland, the next day, and with the long journey of the next day in mind, rolled over and went to sleep.

Upon arrival at Amiens, William ordered that the tents be set up, and wandered off to familiarise himself with the jousting arena. He felt a thrill run through him as he saw the central arena, with it's long fence running through the centre. He wandered for a little more, and then returned to the camp. He was amused to see Wat, his face redder than his tunic, taking a swing at Geoff who, being the lighter of the two, was easily ducking the punches.

"What's going on now?" He asked Kate, his amusement evident in his voice. She chuckled.

"Geoff said Wat was a girl, because he couldn't hammer the pegs in properly" She smiled again, and walked into the tent she was sharing with Christiana, Jocelyn's handmaiden. William watched her go, and then cleared his throat. He must seek out Roland tonight, and talk to him.

As it happened, however, no talking was necessary. As he and Jocelyn were preparing for the opening banquet, a messenger arrived with a letter for Jocelyn. She read it silently, pursed her lips, and continued arranging her hair. William was curious, but checked himself. Jocelyn must have sensed his curiosity, however, as she turned around and smiled.

"My father is here, in Amiens. He requests that I join him at the banquet. I need hardly say that it is not so much a request as an order." William nodded. He was curious to meet Jocelyn's father, she talked a lot about him, and obviously held him in the highest respect.

As they entered the banquet hall, Jocelyn bent her head towards William and whispered.

"That is my father. Come, we should greet him." They moved gracefully towards a tall man in a very elaborately embroidered tunic. He turned, and William could see immediately where Jocelyn got her exotic good looks from. He smiled when he saw his only daughter, but his smile immediately turned to a frown as he saw William.

"Jocelyn, my dear. How have you been?" He bowed stiffly to William, and then drew his daughter's arm through his own, and walked away with her. Neither of them looked back. William was momentarily at a loss, until he saw some friends of his, knights who he had met at the World Championship in London. He hailed them, and when they gestured to him to join them, he settled down for a night of merriment.

When he returned to his camp, he could sense immediately something was wrong. Wat was furious, he had gone beet red and was muttering under his breath, Geoff was pacing round, muttering to himself, and Roland and Kate were sitting by the fire, talking with serious face.

"Well you all look miserable. I'm sure we can't have been found out, I'm a legitimate knight now, You can't be about to tell me we're being thrown out." He looked at them questioningly, but they all just stared back at him, with the expressions on their faces ranging from dispair (Geoff) to rage (Wat) to sympathy (Kate and Roland). Will paused, and then looked around, realising for the first time that something was missing.

"Where is Lady Jocelyn? The usher told me she had already returned to the camp." At his words, Wat turned, if possible, even redder and began punching his fist into his other hand. Roland opened his mouth as if to say something, but evidently didn't have the words, as he shook his head and closed his mouth again. Only Geoff seemed to have the courage to speak. He came up to Will, clapped a hand on Will's shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye.

"She's gone Will. Lady Jocelyn left."


	2. Explanations

****

Thanks go to Bambi Eyes and Angelscribe for the reviews - they really cheered me up after a huge row with my boyfriend!

William stared at Geoff, aghast. "What do you mean, gone?" He half-laughed, not quite able to take in what had just been said to him. "Wat? Kate?" Will stared at them in turn. "Roland?" Roland shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry Will. She just came back, took her belongings and left. There was a man with her, and she took Christiana. Damn her".

William gazed blankly into the distance, unable to comprehend. Suddenly he swung round and punched the cart behind him. Instantly regretting it, as the pain flooded through his hand - please God let it not be broken - he shook his head.

"But I lost for her..." He took a step towards the tent, paused and turned around, intending to go for a walk, but a man rode up on a horse and came to a stop beside William.

"Sir William Thatcher?"

William hissed. "Adhemar"

"Indeed. In future, _Sir _Thatcher, don't attempt to make off with _my_ prize, now comfortably saddled, and placed on my mantelpiece. But I will admit, you gained bearing. Fare ye well, Sir Thatcher."

He turned the horse - a notably less well cared for beast than the one William had won when he unseated Adamar. Wat, who had been growing steadily more red in the face suddenly lunged after the retreating figure.

"You yellow bastard! I'll fong you! I'll...be....wring....." he took a breath. "PAIN!!" he shouted "LOTS OF PAIN!!!" Chaucer placed a hand on his chest to prevent him running into the night. Kate approached Will. "William?" Her gentle Scottish lilt jolted William out of his reverie.

"Thanks Kate. I think I'll just go and lie down. Everyone might as well go to bed."

Lying on top of his bed were several sheets of folded paper. William picked them up curiously. Surely it was from Jocelyn, to explain her defection. The first was on expensive parchment, sealed with red wax. The letter had been torn open, and William, glancing at the signature, saw that it was from Count Adhemar. He read it:

__

Your Majesty King Louis of Navarre

My most humble thanks, your Highness for your decision to bestow your youngest daughter Jocelyn upon me in marriage. I assure you the utmost consideration will be given to Her Ladyship's comfort, and it will always be my pleasure and honour to acquiesce to her wishes.

As to the wish you expressed that Her Ladyship's present situation should offer no impediment to my desire for the marriage, I can assure Your Majesty that the behaviour of a newly created Knight gives me no pause for thought, and it is with the utmost confidence that I can express my belief that Lady Jocelyn would in no way allow herself to be compromised in any way by the company she is currently keeping. A low man, Thatcher, but Lady Jocelyn has strength of mind enough to resist.

With deepest thanks

Count Adhemar of Anjou.

William snarled, the letter was so creeping. Count Adhemar obviously kow-towed to anyone and everyone. William was starting to understand, however. He picked up the second letter.

__

Count Adhemar

I will be in Amiens in April, where I understand my daughter is to be in attendance of the joust. It is my wish that you should be married as soon as possible, and request you to wait upon me here, where I shall acquaint my daughter with my wishes.

Until then, Sir Knight,

His Royal Highness, King Louis of Navarre.

Now William definitely understood. Jocelyn was being forced into marriage. He was about to rush out of the tent, to summon his friends to her rescue when he remembered the third piece of paper. It was a hurriedly written note.

__

William, I am to be married to Adhemar. For your own sake, do not try to rescue me. Both he and my father are very powerful men, they could destroy you. I would have given you my life, my darling.

Yours ever, Jocelyn.

William bowed his head and stifled his mouth with his fist, so that his friends wouldn't hear the anguished sobs racking his body.

****

Finally, I've worked out a plot! Let me know what you think. __


	3. The Morning After The Knight Before

****

Here it is, finally! Chapter 3! And just to recap, I own none of the characters you recognise, all of the ones you don't. Enjoy! Aileanor x x x

William remained in his tent all night, whilst his friends sat outside round the camp fire. Wat was still all for "fonging" Adhemar, King Louis, Jocelyn, and anyone he could get his hands on, but Roland was more prudent.

"We must beat them at their own game, lads." Kate glanced at him, and caught the evil glint in his eye.

"First we have to get William out of the tent" she pointed out. Roland stood up, but Geoff laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go." He smiled ruefully. "I've been told I have a way with words"

William had been lying on his bed, listening to the low murmur of voices outside his tent when he heard the gentle swish of the hangings being parted and saw Geoff ducking his head to enter the makeshift chamber. William turned his back, but not before Geoff saw his red puffy eyes. Clearly, William had not been to sleep.

"Will..." Geoff tailed off, for once unable to voice his feelings. William murmured

"It's okay Geoff. You don't have to say anything." Geoff clasped William's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew William's pain, having once been in the same situation. He began to remember her, unheeding of William getting up and beginning to dress. Her hair, tumbling down her back....

Kate was checking over William's armour when she found a small dent. Grabbing her hammer she began to furiously pound at the fault, but a movement from the main tent caught her eye. She paused, her arm aloft to batter the metal further as William came walking towards her.

"Careful Kate, or I'll have no armour left!" he joked. Taking the hammer out of her hand, he lifted her hand and brushed his lips against it. As sudden as the gesture was, he dropped her hand as if it was a hot coal and cleared his throat embarrassedly.

"What time is my first match, Wat?" he called, walking quickly away from the bewildered blacksmith. She watched as he helped Wat and Roland unloading the cart, saw them share a joke, and saw William's rather forced smile. She shook her head. Today wasn't going to be easy for William, there would be sure to be gossip, tournament camps were notorious for that sort of things. Kate sighed. She and the lads were just going to have to do their best to stem the tide of gossip, not an easy task by anyone's standards, but miles better than what William was going to have to face. She picked up her hammer and started pounding again, working on a plan in her mind.

The day was every bit as bad as had been imagined. William faced a barrage of jokes and insinuations from practically every corner, from hints that he could not keep a woman, to overt suggestions that he was not good enough, and his knighthood by the Black Prince was a mistake. William gritted his teeth, and unseated every knight he faced, and Wat was involved in a few scuffles, so altogether the small group were glad when the evening came and they could retire quietly to their tents. Sitting round the fire, staring moodily into the cooking pot Kate was stirring, William, Roland, Wat and Geoff were all reflecting on the day when William broke the silence.

"Listen, guys. I just want to say....thank you. You've all been great today. I couldn't have done it without you."

Roland replied for the group. "Just you keep unseating them knights, and putting all your energy into the tournament, and we'll be happy." William nodded, and smiled at Roland, and then picked up his plate.

"I think I'll eat this inside. Night everyone, night Kate." He nodded to them each of them, and then walked through the flap into his tent. They all watched him for a moment, and then Kate turned to Geoff.

"Well, what did you find out? Has Adhemar left?"

Geoff nodded. "Apparently he and _My Lady"_ he spat the words out "were married last night in a make-shift chapel, by the Bishop of Mons, who just happens to be a close personal friend of Jocelyn's father. There's no chance of getting Jocelyn back now."

Kate opened her mouth to tell Geoff her plan, but before she could, a messenger rode up and came to halt outside their camp.

"Sir William Thatcher?" Roland, sitting closest to the tent, lifted the flap and called "Will" William appeared at the door.

"What is it Roland?"

"Message for you, My Lord. Edward, Prince of Wales sends his greetings, and requests the pleasure of your company, and that of your lady guest, at a small meeting in his lodgings. Present yourself at 8 tomorrow evening. Good night, My Lord."

With that, the messenger rode off into the night. William stared, open mouthed. Roland turned his mind to more practical matters.

"Well, I don't know what you're going to wear. You've worn the green one twice already, and Prince Edward will expect the best. Kate, what colour is your tent?"


	4. New Experiences and Old Grudges

****

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I hit a huge skyscraper of writers block, so I was concentrating on other fic, but I got inspired at work, by a comment I overheard a customer making, so here is the next instalment!!

Will looked around him, nervously.

"Roland" he murmured out of the corner of his mouth, "I really don't think this is a good idea"

"Nonsense" came the abrupt reply. "You need a new tunic, and that's that. Now, do you like the red?"

"Yes, yes, it's fine. Now can we _please leave_?"

"Not yet, you need a cape." Roland turned to the bemused shopkeeper, who knew this scenario all too well. The experienced squire putting the fresh young knight through his paces.

"We have a lovely cape in matching red velvet, My Lord, trimmed with ermine. Would your Lordship like to see it?" William nodded, bewildered. Roland could see he wasn't going to get a decision out of his Lord anytime soon, so he made the decision for him.

"Thanks, we'll take it. And a matching blue one please. Send them to Sir William Thatcher at the tournament grounds by this afternoon." Roland paid the man, and to William's great relief steered him out of the shop.

"Thanks Roland, I never know what to do in those places. Oh well, at least it's over now."

"Not quite. You need new shoes, and a broach for the cloak. Come on, we've got more to do yet."

Whilst Roland was guiding Will through the perils of his first shopping trip, Geoff was fighting his own battle with Kate.

"I can't believe William wants _me _to go with him. Surely one of you could go."

"No, we couldn't. Now, do you like that one?"

"Look, Geoff, I'll just wear my blue dress. It's only a couple of years old, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Wrong, and wrong, Kate. A), you cannot wear your best dress to a meeting with the Prince, it's not good enough." Geoff ignored the hurt look that crossed Kate's face. "B), your 'best dress' is at least three years old, and it's so out of date it's unbelievable" Kate huffed.

"Fine, genius, you tell me what I should wear." Geoff looked around the crowded courtyard, and then pointed to a small shop, with a dress displayed in the window.

"That"

"Kate, come on!" William was getting impatient. If she didn't hurry, they were going to be late for the Prince, and William wanted to make a good impression.

"Calm yourself, William, we've time." The voice behind him made him turn, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Kate. Her deep red dress alternately clung to her and skimmed over her, and the soft light of the candles was making the gold embroidery sparkle and glisten. Will's gaze travelled from the gold band around the bottom of the skirt, up the rich fabric to a waist, smaller than he had realised. A creamy expanse of chest was revealed, usually hidden under aprons or tunics, and fitted sleeves flared out at the wrist to reveal small hands, still soft despite the rough nature of their work. He looked into Kate's gently mocking face, surrounded by a smooth band of dark hair, which had been expertly teased into a stylish 'do'.

"Kate, you look....I mean...." William cleared his throat. "I got you a present. To say thank you, I mean. You didn't have to do this."

Kate gently shook her head. "It's my pleasure, William." She accepted the small parcel held out to her, and gasped in shock when she saw what it contained. "William, it's beautiful." An intricately worked gold bandeau in the Celtic style rested on a bed of red velvet, with a choker in the same style to match.

"Well, I know you don't have any jewellery, so I thought....." As he took the pieces out of the box, and put them on her, he continued,

"Anyway, I don't want you disgracing me!"

Geoff winced and shook his head, as Kate pursed her lips.

"Should have stopped, William, should have stopped."

As William escorted Kate through the encampment they chatted about the tournament, William's chances and other superficial matters, each aware of the underlying tension that seemed to have sprung up between them. It was with some relief, therefore, that they reached the Prince's billet and were escorted into the main chamber. Kate caught her breath at the scene before her. The small house had been transformed, with furs and rugs on the floor and tapestries on the walls. The Prince himself, along with his wife, Princess Joan, sat on magnificently carved throne-like chairs at the top of the table. William could feel Kate shrinking back closer to him, and only pride on his part forbade the same sort of behaviour.

"Ah, Sir William. I'm so pleased you could join us. Do have a seat."

The Prince gestured airily to the seats of honour next to himself and his wife, which Kate and Will took, after a shared moment of panic.

2 hours later, both Kate and Will had relaxed somewhat, due in a large part to the excellent feast the Prince had provided for the entertainment of his guests. The other guests had all left, but when Will and Kate made a move to leave, the Prince signalled for them to remain seated, and, not wishing to offend the Prince, they did as they were bid. As the last person departed, bowing deeply, the Prince turned to Will.

"Sir William, I am very grateful for the honour of your company tonight. I was hoping you'd be able to help me with something, a little project you might call it."

Will blushed at being addressed so by the Prince, and stammered out a reply. "If I can do anything to help Your Majesty I would be privileged and honoured to do it."

A small smile played around the Prince's lips. "As I once mentioned to you, Sir William, it is not in me to withdraw. I have been injured, and I intend to see justice done. Unfortunately, the culprit is, legally, innocent. However, as you have recently been injured by the same, I thought perhaps we could put our heads together and see what we could come up with."

William stared, astonished. Then he understood. "Count Adhemar."

The Prince nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed. Count Adhemar..."


	5. Plotting with the Prince

"Indeed, Count Adhemar". The Prince rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then turned to his bride. "My lady, would you be so good as to accompany Mistress Kate into the ante-chamber. I believe Sir William and I must deal together alone."

Princess Joan, in obedience to the years of training she had, as the betrothed of the Prince of Wales, undergone, rose and escorted Kate out of the chamber. Kate however did not look best pleased at being relegated to the rank of "merely female", and William thought to himself, with a wry smile, that he would not escape without a severe tongue-lashing later that night.

"Does something amuse you, Sir William?" Prince Edward queried, as he signalled for a page to refill their glasses.

"I'm sorry? Oh, no my Lord, just the thought that my armour may suffer as a result of tonight" William chuckled, and the Prince smiled, clearly amused by the idea of a female blacksmith. His countenance quickly turned serious again, however, as he dismissed the servants from the room with instructions that they were not to be disturbed – under any circumstances.

"Sir William, what I am about to divulge is to be held in the utmost secrecy. It is not something I would wish to be generally known around the camp, indeed, if we are to have any chance of besting Adhemar it must remain secret." William nodded, his brows knotted together in consternation.

"You are aware, I am sure that I have a large family. We are not close, but as the oldest, I feel an obligation to protect them all. Late last year, my ability to do this was called in to question, when my younger sister made the acquaintance of Count Adhemar. It took him only a short time to compromise her usually flawless judgement, and he quickly charmed her, seduced her and ruined her, leaving her with child." The Prince paused, attempting to regain his composure. "As I am sure you are aware, the law of the land is such that men such as Adhemar may compromise whomever they wish, so long as that lady isn't married or betrothed, and not have to pay any price."

Will was shocked – he would never have believed Adhemar would have stooped so low. Actually scrap that, he could well believe it of Adhemar, but still - the Prince's sister? Adhemar must have known he was playing with fire, and Will could well believe that the Prince would stop at nothing to avenge his sister. What he couldn't understand however, was how he could possible help one of the most powerful men in the land.

The Prince took Will by surprise with his next words.

"I wish you to retire from the tournament scene for a while, Sir William. Put it about that you are too humiliated by Adhemar – without, obviously, saying as much yourself. It would not do for your dignity to be compromised" The Prince's eyes twinkled, remembering William's brief sojourn in the stocks.

"As you wish, your Highness". William was still puzzled. He couldn't understand how this was going to help the Prince get vengeance on Adhemar, but he was prepared to go along with it. He only hoped the others would agree. Wat was not likely to be too happy with this turn of events.

As if reading his thoughts, the Prince laughed. "Do not worry, Sir Knight, all will be made clear in due course."


	6. Friends Round a Campfire

**Authors note: Gosh, what a long time it's been since I last worked on this! Life got in the way for a while, but watching the film again recently made me want to come back to it. Sit back and enjoy! **

"So… that's the plan. Questions?" Will looked around at his friends, who were alternately confused, bemused and dumfounded.

"You want us to gossip? About you? You _want_ us to?" Roland shook his head, as if it could make the thoughts flying round his head settle into some sort of order that might make sense. "Didn't we just spend the last few days trying to stop the gossip?". He stared around him in confusion.

"Yes. I can't tell you everything, but this is at the Prince's request. We're going to retire to the country for a while". Will had purchased a small manor house in the country with a few acres of land. It thrilled him more than he cared to admit that he actually owned his own property, and that he could extend that security to his friends. "I need you lot to imply that I don't want to face Adhemar – but don't say it outright."

"I don't suppose you'd care to explain why exactly we're supposed to go about humiliating you, would you?"

"I'm sorry Roland, I just can't. I gave the Prince my word of honour." Will chuckled "I thought Kate was going to scratch my eyes out when I told her that. She was already furious at being sent out with the Princess". Roland and Geoff laughed appreciatively, they could picture it perfectly. The feisty blacksmith didn't like to be reminded she wasn't 'one of the lads'.

Wat hadn't said a word since William had begun to recount his evening with the Prince, but this was just too much for him. He got and walked away, muttering darkly to himself about fongings, and rich idiots. Roland clapped Will on the back.

"Well, I don't understand, but I'm sure we can manage it William.". He heaved himself up with a groan and went to make sure Will's new clothes were packed away carefully.

Geoff and Will remained by the fire, watching the glowing embers contemplatively. Will sighed quietly, it had been a long and trying day, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to do what the Prince had asked of him. Geoff eyed him curiously.

"Are you sure about this, William? Adhemar is not a person to be messed with."

Will sighed again. "I don't have a lot of choice, Geoff. For the Prince this is about more than pride, it's a matter of honour. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I just need you all to trust me on this."

"We do William. But I wonder if you trust yourself?" With that, Geoff wandered off into the night, leaving Will gazing into the fire and reflecting on the amazing loyalty he received from his friends.


End file.
